Talk:Nerashi
...I don't suppose it's possible to cap Nerashi by letting her die? 3 elites at once...mmm. Entropy 20:19, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Only if she is a boss. And I don't think she uses all elites at the same time, she has just been seen using 3 different ones. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:21, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::Does she wield those elites in the same zone/different times or different times in the storyline? It could very well be an experiment with pseudo-random builds for NPCs/monsters. --Ishmaeel 20:56, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :::No, she can be seen using all 3 elites in Consulate Docks, and I have observed her doing so at a near-wipe (everyone but monks and her were dead from all the bowmen, she waxed the poor bastards :P) --Gimmethegepgun 22:33, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes she can atleast 2 i have seen her using 2 all except escape.--Fox007 14:33, 3 April 2007 (CDT) I want a build like that. Three elites? You could do some serious damage with that. Shockwave, Spell Breaker, and Shield of Judgment in Underworld, for example. Mad soloing. --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:27, 26 January 2007 (CST) What about Glyph of Renewal and Spell Breaker / Obsidian Flesh? Aaaaand Sandsdtorm? :P Shido 19:09, 12 February 2007 (CST) Glyph of Renewal + Shadow Form + Sandstorm + Sliver Armor. End of topic. Zerris 00:40, 16 February 2007 (CST) Elemental Attunement + Searing Flames + Savannah Heat + Frigid Armor + Burning Speed = gg pwn't (T/ ) 22:38, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :We ran Searing Flames eles with Elemental Attunement in GvG once... yay double champ point weekend! (That and Arcane Mimicry) --Ruricu (Talk • ) 17:19, 1 July 2007 (CDT) What about... Glyph of Renewal + Shadow Form + Searing Flames + Savannah Heat + Elemental Attunement? Ouch. LavaEdge324++ 16:35, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Vow of Strength + Primal Rage zomg haxxorz (T/ ) 12:33, 22 April 2007 (CDT) O_o I want to know how that would stack. 300% standard attack DPS, 450% with some form of IAS? --[[User:Bob_III|'Bob III']] at 00:23, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :It'd have to be Heart of Fury, so as not to wipe out your stance. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:48, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::Just a note, but you CAN cap elites (having a maximum of 4 at a time due to PvE-only skill status) Although possibly more. I've been told by others that if you have an empty slot on your skill bar and use an elite skill tome, you can have multiple elites. I do not know the limit for how many you can have, or if they stay when you leave an outpost. However, doing it like that, you could theoretically have 5+ elites and go to UW, FoW, wherever.76.173.217.181 10:31, 2 November 2007 (UTC) as to the question that asked above i saw her using two elites at ones She needs... She would kick even more @$$ with apply poison... meet prepared shot's bonus and guaranteed to meet scavenger's :D Devils Apprentice 20:25, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Which just happens to a preparation, as is scavenger's :P Jamster 08:34, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::Poison Tip Signet--69.133.105.149 00:04, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::Nah, better: Crippling Shot! --Gimmethegepgun 01:07, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Add Fevered Dreams too! Multi Elite Multiclass NPC FTW! Zulu Inuoe 22:07, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::::lol she would pwn w/ fevered dreams+pin down+burning arrow+shortbow+screaming shot+unguent+magebane shot+apply+dshot+prepshot 9 skills 4 elites w00TZ - Wuhy Wuhy 17:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) henchie I want her as a henchie! NOW!!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:36, 10 February 2009 (UTC)